<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Shots anime by Twice_Jin_Bubaigawara55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183871">One Shots anime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Jin_Bubaigawara55/pseuds/Twice_Jin_Bubaigawara55'>Twice_Jin_Bubaigawara55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>anime - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Gay, Gay Male Character, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, One Shot, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, bnha - Freeform, naruto - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_Jin_Bubaigawara55/pseuds/Twice_Jin_Bubaigawara55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Anime one shots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How was your day, Nej?" Shikamaru asked from the kitchen as his husband stepped through the door, but no respond came. "Neji? are you alright."</p>
<p>"I am fine. Leave me alone." He sounded stressed. Shikamaru sighed and walked out of the kitchen to see Neji throwing down his headband with a shrill, but quiet clang, and tearing the bindings away from his forehead, revealing the seal that branded him as the second branch of the Hyuga family.</p>
<p>"Want to talk about it?" Shikaramu asked blandly, leaning his body against a wooden door frame casually, but only to be glared at by a, surprisingly, visibly pissed off Neji. "I'll make you some tea. Sit down and cool off, okay?" Neji huffed and dropped himself down on the couch with a drawling sigh, placing his face into his hands while Shikamaru went to the kitchen in a daze. What had happened to his husband?</p>
<p>Shikamaru filled a tea pot with water and set it over a fire to boil, and reached to take the tea leaves out of an oak brown cabinet. A cup with wild flowers decorating it's sides was one of Neji's favorites, so Shikamaru grasped its handle gently between his rough fingers and brought it down to the counter top. Automatically, his thoughts drifted to thinking of ways to cheer Neji up from whatever event had caused such devastating effects to his attitude. he likes soft music, but he doesn't seem to be in the mood for music. he doesn't like talking really ever, so i don't think he would like that. he sometimes likes getting little cards, or hidden gifts. that makes him smile, but i don't have enough time to get any, so that won't work. i co- "Shika. Come here."</p>
<p>Shikamaru jumped as Neji's icy voice called his name from the couch. Gently, he set the cup down and walked to the edge of the kitchen, and looked out into the living room where Neji was still perched on the couch with his face buried deep in his hands. he was shaking like he was cold, but the room temperature was 74 degrees, so Shikamaru was confused.</p>
<p>He wandered slowly over to Neji and eased himself down onto the soft, light grey cushions of the couch, yet before he spoke, he looked closer at his husband's face, and noticed that tears were dripping through his fingers, and his hands, clothes, face, and hair were all dusty with dirt and grime.</p>
<p>"Neji? What happened to you?" Shikamaru put his hand on Neji's knee, and he flinched, then took a shaky breath.</p>
<p>"He did it again," the Hyuga struggled to say into his hands. Shikamaru, even more confused now, took one of Neji's hands and placed his arm around his shoulder's, being much more affectionate than normal.</p>
<p>"Who did what? Can you tell me?" Shikamaru watched as more tears slipped down Neji's porcelain cheeks. he removed his hand from Neji's shoulder and wiped the liquid diamonds off his face, "Please talk to me. I want to help you."</p>
<p>"Hisashi. he made the seal turn on...activate...hurt? Hell, I don't know, but he did it when I was fighting Hinata once, but he did it again today. I'm sorry; forgive my language. It is just so humiliating! I wasn't even near Hinata today when he did it. it was like he wished me to be in pain. I fell and writhed on on the ground and no one tried to help. they only stared. a child even laughed at me. I feel so stupid. I-," he paused, thinking of a word that described what was going on and growled, "Damn it, i'm just...I'm furious!" Neji turned his face from Shikamaru and brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, "I'm just so angry. I don't know how to express it."</p>
<p>Shikamaru stared with his mouth gaping. that wasn't what he'd been expected. he watched as Neji balled his hands into fists, causing his knuckles to be white like the snow that fell soundlessly outside the window. "Ranting sometimes helps," He suggested, only half-way joking.</p>
<p>before he could continue, the tea pot screamed and he jumped up from the couch and dashed to the kitchen, then stole the shrieking pot off of the fire and poured it into Neji's favorite cup. as the tea steeped, he heard a muffled crash from the living room, so he crept to the entrance and peered in to see Neji mouthing what seemed harsh words and throwing pillows around the room like they were rocks he was throwing at Hisashi. Shikamaru almost giggled until he saw Neji's small drip of tears had gone overboard and turned into a flood, so he became worried and rushed to Neji's side and held his arms down and tried to look into his beautiful silver eyes, but his husband wouldn't bring his red, slick face up.</p>
<p>"It's alright," Shikamaru whispered, still in shock from how out of character the man was acting, "It's all going to be okay. I'll talk to lord seventh about Hisashi, alright?" Neji suddenly shoved his face into Shikamaru's chest and wrapped his arms harshly around his waist, grasping to it like his life depended on it. Shikamaru fell back, surprised, and landed with a 'PLOOF' onto the couch with Neji's shaking form sobbing into his chest.</p>
<p>Shikamaru's face softened, and he let his tense shoulders relax. Sitting up a little, he began untie the string that held Neji's soft, chocolate brown hair together. His long locks fell like a tsunami over his back and Shikamaru ran his finger's through his silk-like hair, untangling and toying with it.</p>
<p>after a few minutes, Shikamaru noticed that Neji's sobs and resided to soft, even breaths, so he looked down and saw him asleep. he smiled fondly at him and kissed his seal and muttered, "My beautiful diamond eyes. You are perfect in every way and not even Hisashi can dull that onto your flawless, heart of gold."</p>
<p>"I love you, Shika," Shikamaru heard Neji mutter in his sleep, and he smiled, fluffing his hair a little.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Nej."</p>
<p>The tea was left seeping on the counter as the two fell asleep on couch, like a love that kept getting strong the longer it was left to itself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DabiHawks (The red feathers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>read the story and find out lmao</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't forget who's in charge here," Dabi growled at the winged man as Shigaraki watched silently from the shadows. "I own you." He heard Shigaraki scoff from behind him, then a door slammed, signaling he had exited the room. As soon as he was gone, Dabi removed his hand from Hawks's throat and caught him as he fell forward, being to weak to stand after being choked for nearly a minute. "I'm sorry, Hawks."</p><p>"Like hell you are. 'i own you.' Dick head," Hawks mocked angrily. "Let go of me, Burnt Toast." Hawks jerked himself out of Dabi's grip and leaned against the wall for support instead of him. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me or i will hurt you." Hawks limped away from Dabi, and left him as the only one left in the room.</p><p>Dabi was slightly pissed off now, but shook it off and shoved his hands down into his pockets.</p><p>"Dabi! Dabi! HI!" Toga's ear-splitting voice came from her room as he strutted past. Grumbling he backed up and peered through the door.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>She was sitting on her bed with her hair down and unbrushed. It looked horrible.</p><p>"Can i come in?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, which creaked creepily, so he stood back up and coughed awkwardly.</p><p>"What for?" Even though she hadn't said yes to him coming in, he walked into the room and snatched a hairbrush from her desk, then advanced, sitting down beside her on the bed. "Hey," she whined, "What are you doing? Not that i mind or anything."</p><p>Dabi took the brush to her hair and slowly untangled the knots, "Your hair is a mess. A girl should always keep her hair looking at least decent," Dabi said calmly. "I used to have a younger sister who never knew how to keep her hair looking nice, so i always had to brush it for her," Dabi chuckled, remembering his little sis, Fuyumi. "Her hair was almost totally white, but had a few little flecks of red that popped up. It was really pretty."</p><p>"So, what's up?" Toga asked out of the blue.</p><p>Dabi froze up, but then continued raking the brush though her hair gently, "What do you mean, 'what's up?' Nothing's up. But i knew you would ask me to do your hair if i told you to brush it, so i went ahead and did that."</p><p>"No, i mean you, seem upset. Did something happen?" Toga said, turning around to look into Dabi's icy eyes.</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably and pushed her away, "Nothing that concerns you."</p><p>She pursed her lips along with a snarky smile, "Dabi, did Hawks get mad at you?"</p><p>"Look, i said it's none of your business!" Dabi shouted, shoving himself off the bed angrily. "Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Toga. Just because Hawks got mad at me doesn't mean that's why i'm upset."</p><p>Toga only smirked at him. "What did he say to you?"</p><p>"He called me burnt toast..." he waited for her to laugh at him like she normally would, but the shrieking laughter never came. He lifted his eyes to see her smiling at him, "What?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. "Look, you already know i like him, so shut your stupid mouth. And i swear if you tell Shigaraki, i'll kill you."</p><p>"I was just going to say that he texted me..."</p><p>"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Dabi shrieked, grabbing desperately for the phone, but Toga yelped and held it out of his reach, giggling as he tried to steal it from her.</p><p>"He just said, and yes his words exactly, 'I feel bad. Like sick bad. If you can, tell Dabi i didn't mean it when i said he was burnt toast. Don't tell him where i am though, i don't want to be seen by anyone. yes, if you are going to ask, i am still mad at Dabi, so don't answer any questions he asks about me.'" Toga gave Dabi a heartfelt smile and said, "Go find him, make it better. You two are adorable, iv'e seen you hugging."</p><p>"What?" Dabi hissed.</p><p>"Nothing..."</p><p>"Whatever," Dabi scoffed, strutting out of the room, but only to be stopped by Shigaraki.</p><p>"What were you and Toga talking about, bitch?" He asked in his annoying scratchy voice. His scraggly hair fell in matted clumps over the hand that resided on his face. Dabi shuddered at how disgusting he was. It looked and smelled like he hadn't bathed in weeks.</p><p>"None of your business. Go take a bath, handman." Dabi shoved roughly past Shigaraki, but stopped quickly when he felt four fingers grab his shoulder. "Ugh, we were just talking about random stuff, jeeze. i was doing her hair too, it was a total wreck." Dabi said, trying to imply that Shigaraki was a total mess and needed to clean himself up.</p><p>"Huh. Sure. I believe you, Dabi. Did you talk about Hawks any?"</p><p>Dabi was getting pissed at all the questions. All he wanted to do was go make sure Hawks was okay. "Look, I don't have time to answer all your stupid questions. Now, let go."</p><p>"No, I don't think i will."</p><p>That was the last straw. Dabi let off a small flame from his shoulder, singeing the man child's hand. Shigaraki hissed and pulled his hand away from Dabi's shoulder, and cradled it against his chest, growling at the human torch. However, before Shigaraki could continue talking to Dabi, he stormed away, leaving a trail small trail of blue fire burning behind him.</p><p>First, he checked Hawks's room, but no one was there, which had been expected.</p><p>His favorite place at this time of night is the roof. Maybe he'll be there. Dabi wandered over to the stares that led to the roof and began to climb them. As he went up, he began to notice red feathers all over the steps. Yep, he's up here.</p><p>He gripped the handle of the door and swung it open, and for once, instead of creaking loudly, it was silent. Dabi stepped quietly onto the concrete roof and began to search for Hawks by following the trail of feathers.</p><p>Dabi found him sitting on the edge of the building, plucking feathers slowly from his wings. He seemed to be crying, which startled Dabi. Normally, he was a bright, happy, cocky, and sarcastic man, but now, he was small, upset, and pathetic looking. Not the way a villain should be.</p><p>"Hey," Dabi said softly, walking over to where Hawks was resting. He jumped and hid his face.</p><p>"Get lost. I thought Toga said to not come look for me." His voice was warbling, making it clear he had been crying.</p><p>"Well, i was worried. If you were sick i wanted to bring you some stuff to make you feel better." Dabi eased himself down beside Hawks and took his hand, "Stop pulling your feathers out. It's bad for your wings."</p><p>"Bad habit. I do it when i'm upset. Go away. i'm not in the mood to talk to a jerk like you." Hawks pushed himself away from Dabi. He knew something bad had happened.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you up here by yourself. it's to cold. Anyways, i'm worried about you. So, if you tell me what's wrong i'll leave you alone."</p><p>Hawks's feather began to fall, once again being plucked. Dabi frowned and grabbed his hand roughly, "Hawks, talk to me." Dabi didn't get any words in return; he only received Hawks shaking his his head, but when he whimpered, Dabi became even more concerned.</p><p>Hawks put his head into his hands and began to tremble. Confused, Dabi reached his arm around Hawks's shoulder, and rubbed his arm, trying to comfort him.</p><p>"Just go," Hawks warbled, "Please go."</p><p>"Did you just have a bad day?"</p><p>"Look Dabi, my mom died, okay? Now, just leave me alone!" Hawks whined, shoving Dabi away from himself with his wings, "Please go. I'm just going to cry if you stay here, and you don't want to see that."</p><p>Dabi stared at him. He remembered what it was like when he left his entire family and knew how hard it must have been for Hawks. He stayed at the distance he had been pushed to, but still tried to talk to Hawks. "I know how you feel. Do you want me to help you? i have a few things that helped me when i left my family. But, it might not be the same for you."</p><p>Hawks nodded, pulling his knees close to his chest and putting his face onto them after wiping his tears away.</p><p>"Well, i listened to a lot of music which got my mind off of it, and, i know this is bad, but i cut myself, and it kind of put my mind in a coma. it made me forget everything for a while." Dabi shook his head then said, "But please, don't cut yourself. i don't think i could stand to see you like that."</p><p>"Can you just tell me that you love me? I think that is what i need. before she died, she just stared at me and said, 'i hate you. i never loved you.' and i think iv'e just been broken since then." Hawks's sobs shook Dabi's soul as he watched the man cry like a child, "Please Dabi. Even if you hate me, please just say it."</p><p>"I love you, Hawks." Dabi pulled Hawks away from the edge of the building so he was sitting cross legged in front of him. Taking his chin in hand, Dabi pulled Hawks's face up and stared into his beautiful golden eyes and repeated it, "I love you." He watched as Hawks's lip trembled and his eyes slowly filled with tears. They slipped out of his eyes and slid down his pale, moonlit cheeks. Dabi wiped them away and kissed his forehead and said it again, "I love you."</p><p>Out of the blue, Hawks gripped Dabi's shirt between two hands and pulled. His lips crashed onto Dabi's and he stayed there, passionately kissing Dabi, who was too stunned to move. After a few seconds, his mind caught back up and he stared at Hawks, who had his eyes closed. Dabi grinned and wrapped his arms around Hawks's neck and leaned into the kiss, causing Hawks to grip Dabi's shirt even tighter.</p><p>After a while, the kiss ended and Dabi pulled away from Hawks, then said it again, "I love you." Hawks broke down, crying, and Dabi had an idea. It was something he'd been perfecting for weeks, so he thought he should try one more time.</p><p>He stood up and began to warm up his flame before letting it all out. When he looked at what he had created, he smiled: The burn marks had taken the shape of a feather.</p><p>Dabi stared at Hawks when he heard him giggling. "D-Dabi," he smiled, "Your clothes."</p><p>He already knew what happened, but looked down anyways, and saw himself with nothing on, but bits of his clothes burning away. "Well, that wasn't supposed to happen," He sighed, and turned away from Hawks, hiding himself and the blush that crept over his face.</p><p>"Thank you." Dabi felt Hawks put his coat around his shoulders. He came around to the front of Dabi and smiled past his tears, "Thank you," he whispered again, buttoning up the coat he had set around the other man's shoulders. "I needed that, Dabi."</p><p>"The kiss, or the talk? Cause I think both of them were necessary." Dabi grinned at Hawks as he laughed and punched him in the shoulder, "What?" Dabi joked, "It was a nice first kiss with you, Keigo."</p><p>"It was nice," Hawks said softly.</p><p>"And I'm gonna do it again." Dabi pressed his lips against Hawks's again, and rocked his body up against his. Hawks took this as an invitation and wrapped his arms around Dabi, letting his mouth do the work instead of his mind.</p><p>It was another long, amazing kiss, and when it ended, the sat back on the edge of the building. Dabi took his hand, then leaned into Hawks's shoulder, and watched as the sun began to rise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Iwaoi (Happy birthday)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>nah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shittykawa, where are you? I know you're hiding somewhere in here!" Iwaizumi's voice boomed around the gym as the lights flicked loudly on.</p><p>Oikawa held his hands over his mouth as he heard Iwaizumi grumbling curses at him, and looked out of the closet he was hiding in to see Iwaizumi throwing balls out of a cart, clearly searching for something, or in this case, someone. He yelled and threw the ball holder across the court and Oikawa squeaked, but over the noise of the holder hitting the ground, nothing was heard from Oikawa.</p><p>"OIKAWA!" He yelled, whipping around. "GIVE MY CAT BACK! AND MY VOLLEYBALL. IN FACT, JUST GIVE BACK EVERYTHING YOU STOLE!"</p><p>I'm using them for your birthday present, dummy! Oikawa grimaced as Iwaizumi began to walk towards the closet he had hidden himself in. Beginning to look around desperately for a way out, he felt his hand grip a handle, and he pulled it quickly, and realized it was a door to the outside. he slipped out and closed the door just in time to see Iwaizumi open the closet doors. Oikawa started to walk away until he heard, "SHITTYKAWA!" he froze and slowly turned around to see Iwaizumi crawling out of the small door he had found wearing a totally pissed off expression. that was it. he was dead. Pivoting, Oikawa dashed away, and heard clobbering footsteps following close behind. </p><p>Grabbing a light pole, Oikawa swung onto a pathway, and dashed into a ally off the side of it.</p><p>"KENDAICHI! Perfect. Did you see Oikawa pass through here?" Oikawa hadn't even noticed Kendaichi when he had rushed through.</p><p>"Uh...No...I think he went that way."</p><p>"Thanks! I'll let you borrow Melinda as soon as i find Shittykawa!"</p><p>"Oikawa, you can come out now..."</p><p>Toru peeped out from the ally and watched as Iwaizumi sprinted in the other direction.</p><p>"What was that about? Did you steal Melinda?" Kendaichi turned to face Oikawa, "You know, Melinda is literally his favorite volleyball. he even named it. and you stole it."</p><p>Oikawa nodded, "It's for his own good. i'm making him a nice birthday dinner and i'm going to have all of his favorite things there. His cat, Melinda, me, his favorite food, his favorite movie, EVERYTHING." </p><p>"Ok, creepy. Go finish it up before he kills you." Kendaichi walked away with a wave and Oikawa rushed to his dorm where nearly everything was ready. Iwaizumi's cat, Kazuko, was curled on top of Iwaizumi's favorite blanket and clothes, which Oikawa had stolen when he went to study with Iwaizumi. The agedashi tofu was keeping warm under a wrapping of tin foil and his favorite movie was on the tv and ready to play. All that Oikawa had to do know was get his favorite song.</p><p>He opened his phone and connected it to his bluetooth speakers quickly and found the song: Fighter by Christina Aguilera(IDK I JUST GUESSED SOMETHING XD).</p><p>"SHITTYKAWA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! YOU CAN'T STEAL ALL MY STUFF ON MY BIRTHDAY! IT IS JUST RUDE! YOU EVEN STOLE MY CA-" Oikawa opened the door and turned the lights off, shoving Iwaizumi into darkness. "Oikawa, turn the lights on. You know i'm afraid of the dark! Oikawa!" Toru smiled and lit the candles all around the room, then turned the fairy lights on, relieving a perfectly set table with all of Iwaizumi's favorite foods on it.</p><p>Iwaizumi's mouth dropped as he stared at the table. he was shocked.</p><p>"Do you like it?"Oikawa asked, sitting down on the couch.</p><p>"No, i don't."</p><p>Oikawa felt the rejection stab his pride. He frowned and looked down at all the hours he had put into making the evening just how Iwaizumi would like it. All the time he had put into stealing all of Iwaizumi's things so that they would be here for his birthday, and now he was saying he didn't care one bit for it. Tears stung his eyes and he turned away from Iwaizumi. "Well if you don't like it then leave," he said bitterly.</p><p>"Oikawa i l-"</p><p>"I worked hard on this and you clearly don't care so get out!" Oikawa hissed, blowing the candles out and turning the fairy lights off. He opened the door of his room and shoved Iwaizumi out, "I'll give your things back later." He slammed the door angrily. All that time spent and for what? Nothing! He should've known that Iwaizumi would never have cared. He wasn't the kind of person who just accepted and liked things like that.</p><p>"Ugh, what a jerk." Oikawa grumbled, dropping down onto the couch. A soft meow startled him and he looked down to see the cat. "Is he that mean to you, huh pretty girl?" he asked, stroking the cat's soft grey fur. It was calming and he began to settle down after blowing up, then sighed heavily. "It still hurts to hear that. After i worked so hard, he didn't even like it, even though i made sure to get everything he liked. I tried so hard. To bad it was a waist." Oikawa smiled, still hurt, but let it slide, and pet the cat to get his thoughts off of it for about 20 minutes, until he heard a quiet knock at his door.</p><p>standing up, he fluffed his hair to update his appearance in case it was a stranger and headed to his door. He opened it and was shocked to see Iwaizumi with a bouquet of flowers. He covered his mouth as Iwaizumi smiled, "Earlier, i was trying to say i loved it. I know how easily your feelings get hurt, so i thought flowers might help?" Oikawa stared. Why was Iwaizumi being so nice? And oh my gosh he was smiling. He was letting his beautiful, handsome smile shine. "Is there any food left for me?"</p><p>"Oh, Iwa-chan, there is always food for you! Come in! I'm so sorry i ruined it earlier!" Oikawa opened the door, and accidentally showed all of the other surprises he had planned, but Iwaizumi was happy when he saw them.</p><p>"Oh, so this is why you took my cat." He grinned at Oikawa then went over to pet Kazuko, then saw his clothes and blanket. "Oh, thank God you have these! I thought i lost them!" He picked them up and began to change, so Oikawa quickly turned around with a bright pink blush hiking up his nose.</p><p>Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's hands snake around his waist and craned his neck to see Iwaizumi laying his face in the nape of his neck. Smiling, Toru took one of Iwaizumi's hands and turned around so he was facing the other teenager. He gently pecked his forehead and said softly, "Happy birthday, Hajime."</p><p>Iwaizumi frowned and Oikawa looked deep into his eyes, confused. But then, Iwaizumi laughed and swept Oikawa off of his feet and swung him around in circles, grinning and giggling the entire time.</p><p>"Iwa-chan, why are you so happy?" Oikawa asked after being put down. he was very dizzy, so he gripped Iwaizumi's shoulder to keep himself balanced.</p><p>"I just am. i had a really good day, and i'm happy to be with you, Toru." Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's forehead and held him upright. </p><p>Oikawa grinned and pecked his lips and said, "Happy birthday. now lets eat!" They sat down at the candle lit table and had Iwaizumi's favorite foods, then sat down on the couch, under his favorite blanket and watched a movie, with Kazuko.</p><p>Soon, Oikawa could hear Iwaizumi snoring on his shoulder, so he kissed his head one more time and muttered into his hair, "I love you so much. Happy birthday, Hajime."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this one sucked, i'm sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Todoroki X Bakugou (Sep. 11. 2001)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the title explains it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today, all i need you to do is watch out for the newbies," Todoroki said as he walked down the street with his sidekicks.</p><p>"Hero Shoto, are you sure there is noth-"</p><p>"Please, Shoto is fine," He said with a small smile at one of his newer sidekicks, "And yes. There is nothing else. If there are any villain sightings, do your best to avoid it and let the bigger pros deal with it, but if you come upon a small, useless villain, you can restrain him and turn him into the police. You are all free to go about your work. Please only call me if it is a true emergency. Work well today. Goodbye." He waved with a half smile, then walked into his agency HQ. He smiled and waved at all the people that did the same to him, but the second he got behind his office door, he lay his head against the door and sank to the floor with a sigh.</p><p>"Almost break time," he said quietly as he stood again and dragged himself to his desk.</p><p>He began to sort through the various side kick applications that were stacked on his desk, and finished with them, saying which ones should be accepted and declined. after he finished them he sighed and leaned back in his chair, but the second he finished them, ten more stacks of applications three feet tall teleported to his desk, thanks to his assistant's quirk.</p><p>"UGH!" He cried and threw all the papers off his desk in a flurry of anger, but they only filed back onto the desk, nice and neat.</p><p>"Sorry sir!" he heard quietly from the floor below and he stomped on the floor and heard it again, but even quieter, then chuckled.</p><p>"Breathe," he reminded himself and took a calming breath. "I'm going to take a five minute break and watch the news. Maybe then i can get out of here to take care of some villains."</p><p>He leaned across the desk to try and reach the remote, and got it, but in the process of grabbing it, he fell head over heals over his desk so he was laying on his back on the ground.</p><p>"Whatever," he groaned, and decided to watch the TV from the ground. He turned the TV on and saw the two twin towers that his fiance, Katsuki Bakugou, or, better known as Ground Zero was teaching a group of UA students along with a few other pros.</p><p>"Two plains spotted. Flying close to the twin towers. Pro Heroes, be ready for call." The news title read, but suddenly blaring alarms went off in his office, making him startle off the ground. He quickly rushed to his desk and threw the papers off again and saw the urgent message that called for him flaring across his computer screen.</p><p>"WARNING. WARNING. TWIN TOWERS. HIT BY PLAIN. CALLING ALL HEROES. VILLAINS APPROACHING. PRO HEROES GROUND ZERO, URAVITY, DEKU, AND RED RIOT TRAPPED INSIDE. REPORT TO WORLD TRADE CENTER IMMEDIATELY. VILLAINS ON SITE. BE CAUTIOUS.  PROTECT CIVILIANS AT ALL COST. WARNING. WARNING."</p><p>"Katsuki," Shoto whispered. "NO!" he slammed his fist onto the button that broadcast to all of his sidekicks and shouted, "GET TO THE TWIN TOWERS NOW!" He rushed out of his office, shouting as he ran through his agency, "GET TO THE TWIN TOWERS." To all of the heroes he saw.</p><p>Already in his hero uniform, he tore out of the building and began to fly though the few miles it took to get to the twin towers which lay twenty blocks away from his agency.</p><p>Katsuki, it's okay. I'm coming. Stay safe until i can get there, Shoto thought, panicked, as tears stung the corner of his eyes.</p><p>out of the blue, though nothing touched him, he felt something stab through his heart. Something wasn't right. He only ran faster. Don't think, just run.</p><p>He began to see clouds of smoke billowing up from the tower.</p><p>"Shoto!" He heard his name called and turned around to see his old classmates running behind him, "Where's Ground Zero? Better question, where's Deku?"</p><p>"They're inside!" Shoto yelled and resumed his running and rushed to the front of the building. He saw people being escorted out, and searched widely until he found what he'd been looking for: He saw Deku, Uravity, and Red Riot, the people Katsuki had last been seen with.</p><p>"DEKU!" He shouted and ran to him. He helped people past as he ran, "Deku, where is he?!"</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" The #1 hero asked, handing a child to Shoto to be passed down the line.</p><p>"Dammit, you know who i'm talking about! Where is Katsuki?!" He screamed, grabbing Izuku's costume collar.</p><p>"W-wait," Deku muttered, "Y-you mean he isn't here?"</p><p>Todoroki froze. That can only mean...</p><p>Without a second thought, he shoved past Izuku and tumbled blindly into the smokey building and began to search.</p><p>"Katsuki! Katsu-" He coughed and created a mask of ice over his face. He could see parts of the building falling all around himself.</p><p>"H-elp us..." He whirled around and saw someone trapped under a pile of debris. Knowing he still had a duty as a hero, he tore the debris from them and created a slide of ice and sent them down to Deku and the other pros.</p><p>As he searched, he found more and more people stuck, and sent them down and out of the tower, but after he had searched floor after floor, he found nothing. </p><p>As he crashed into the 63rd floor, he felt something. Katsuki was on this level.</p><p>"KATSUKI!" he screamed and began to search harder than before.</p><p>"h-he-re...*cough*"</p><p>Shoto heard his voice. "Dammit where are you!? talk to me, Katsu!"</p><p>"I-i'm h-ere." to the left under that pile. Todoroki whipped around and stared at a pile of debris that looked like no human could fit into that small of a space, but he rushed forward anyways and began to rip the contents of the ceiling away until he found his lover's face ashen and bruised with cuts riddling his cheeks and arms.</p><p>He's alive, was all Shoto thought as he gently took Katsuki into his arms. "You're going to be okay. I'm here." He made another ice mask and placed it onto Bakugou's face.</p><p>As the building began to crumble, Todoroki toppled out with his injured charge.</p><p>"Katsuki? Katsuki!? Talk to me, baby!" Shoto yelled, gently shaking Bakugou's shoulders.</p><p>"T-that hurts. S-s-t-op." Katsuki rasped and coughed as Shoto looked at him desperately.</p><p>"A-are you okay? What happened in there? Honey, i need you to talk to me and keep your eyes open," Todoroki said, caressing Bakugou's cheek.</p><p>"A-are you a hero? Why are you calling me honey? Who the fuck even are you?" Bakugou grunted as the paramedics came running. "Y-you. Angel? Y-y-your fam-milar," he choked awkwardly and coughed miserably. The smoke had filled his lungs.</p><p>Shoto felt tears running down his face, "It's okay, baby. You'll know soon." He picked up Katsuki's left hand and kissed the ring he had placed there the month before. "Just come back to me, Katsuki Bakugou. You promised you'd always come back. I'm holding you to it."</p><p>Shoto watched as his love was taken into an ambulance, and felt a familiar hand on his shoulder, then heard Red Riot's voice, "He'll be okay. You know our Bakugou. He's the craziest guy in our class. If he can make it though the League of Villains, he can make it though this. Now help us get rid of these fucking morons who thought they could mess with UA."</p><p>"Yeah," Todoroki sighed, and placed his hands in battle position to the oncoming villains, "Lets kick their asses."</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>"Hero Shoto, he's this way."</p><p>Todoroki trailed after the nurse into a private room. She opened the door and let him in then closed it behind him.</p><p>"B-baby?" Shoto called quietly and strolled over to his bedside.</p><p>"H-h-hey, Snowflake," Bakugou's quiet voice said weakly.</p><p>"Explo!" Shoto breathed with relief and smiled down at the angry Pomeranian and took his hand, "S-so you know who i am now?"</p><p>"What are you talking about, baby?" Katsuki smiled up at Shoto with a slight smirk, "I don't know who saved me from the building. Its all fuzzy. I remember they looked like an angel. It was like in that moment, everything was perfect. I was with someone...or something i loved with all my heart and no one could break that bond. I loved every second of it. Even if i was about to die, i was happy."</p><p>"You had me worried there, Katsuki," Shoto muttered as tears ran down his face, "I'm glad you're alright, sir."</p><p>"Oh, dammit, stop with the formalities. This is a private room. No one will know what goes on but us," Katsuki said, gripping Shoto's hand, "You can yell at me."</p><p>"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, KATSUKI BAKUGOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME FOR HELP!?" Todoroki screamed at him as the tears cascaded down his pale face, "I SAID I'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU. DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?!"</p><p>"Snowflake," Bakugou said, quieting his fiance, "I didn't mean to scare you. I would've called you, but i knew that you would be called by the agencies, so i didn't take the time to do it so i could escort our students out so they could be safe. And i knew, if i did die, Deku would still be able to protect our city without me."</p><p>"Do NOT talk like that, Katsuki!" Shoto cried, slamming his fists onto the hospital bed, "What about me? Did you even think how it would effect me if you died?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I already think it's my fault that i didn't get there in time to help you. If i had just been sooner i could'v-"</p><p>"Shoto," Katsuki said, grabbing his shoulders and looking straight into his eyes, "Stop. Look at me. I'm okay. Even if you weren't the one who saved me, it's okay. I'm alive and that's what matters." He smiled at Shoto who let out a choked sob and wrapped his arms roughly around Bakugou.</p><p>"Don't-!...Do NOT do that again," he whispered and intertwined his fingers into Katsuki's spiky hair, "I swear i'll always be by your side taking care of you."</p><p>"i'll be holding ya to that," Katsuki chuckled and held Shoto close. "I'm just glad you're okay."</p><p>"Ditto," Shoto sighed, burying his face into Bakugou's shoulder.</p><p>"Hero Shoto! We need you!"</p><p>Shoto sighed and let go of Katsuki, "Iv'e gotta go. Stay safe, honey."</p><p>"You too, Snowflake," Katsuki grinned and kissed Todoroki's hand. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Shoto waved, then walked with his head high out of the hospital, knowing his lover was safe.</p><p>~Bakugou's POV~</p><p>"Though you little shits never got to meet the man," Katsuki stated to his students, looking at the grave of All Might, "All Might was...a really good guy. I always looked up to him. He always did his best to make sure everything went smooth and saved so many people, including me at one point."</p><p>"Yeah!" Deku continued, "He was our teacher, and he was the person that helped me become the hero i am today. I owe it all to him. Even though he may not be around any more, i'm always going to look at him as the #1 Hero."</p><p>"I miss him pretty bad," Uruaka sighed and lay her hand on the grave, "We all loved him so much."</p><p>"By far the most manly teacher," Kirishima grinned and put a rose at the worn rock.</p><p>"Was he nice?" Katsuki turned around to see one of his smallest students pulling on the edge of his uniform.</p><p>"Yeah," Bakugou sighed, "he was nice. He was one of the best for damn sure." He stared at the grave, smiled, and whispered under his breath, "Miss you, All Might," and lay his hand onto it.</p><p>"Alright, let's get back to the classroom!" Kirishima said, probably noticing how Bakugou was becoming upset.</p><p>"Good idea," Bakugou said, and picked up the student who had asked if All Might was nice, "Whoever gets to the class room first gets to come to my agency and help me tomorrow!" Bakugou shouted and began to run with the small kid in his arms. He turned to look behind himself and saw students and Kirishima running after him widely. Kirishima you dumbass, He thought and chuckled, but that only made him run faster. </p><p>as Bakugou stepped into the classroom, he heard one of his top students yelp and slam into his back, causing him to topple over, but hold the kid he had been carrying up so she wouldn't get hurt. Face first into the ground, he stayed still, angry, for a moment.</p><p>"I'M SORRY!" The student screamed and pushed Bakugou over so he was laying on his back.</p><p>"I think you broke my nose," Katsuki kidded in a serious tone.</p><p>"Dammit, i'm sorry! Ho-"</p><p>"Bakugou, get your ass off the ground and stop toying with your students!" He heard Deku's stern voice, and chuckled, sat up, and brushed himself off.</p><p>"W-wait," his student said, "so you're okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, kiddo," He said and stood up, "Good job. You can come to my agency early in the morning. I'll be waiting for you there at...say five am? You can come too," He whispered to the child he'd held. When he saw her smile, his heart leaped and he felt good.</p><p>"Yes sir!" </p><p>"Good, now everyone in your seats," Bakugou said, and stood up. He looked around the class and pointed at one student, "You. What do you think it means to be a hero?" These were all students who were going to train to be in UA. None of them were highschoolers yet. They had to rule out who and who not would be enrolled.</p><p>The student stood and said quietly, "To be a hero means you have to be brave and willing to sacrifice yourself for the betterment of other things besides yourself. Being a hero means you get to save people, and they look up to you. they don't shove you down in the school playground and cut your hair," She whispered, toying with her uneven grey hair, "When you are a hero, you get the joy of saving people, and having done something right, instead of being a scew up to your whole family." Bakugou could see tears at the edge of her eyes, so he nodded to her.</p><p>"Thank you. That was an amazing definition of a hero." He nodded to the girl with a thumbs up. "Ok. You are in a building that is collapsing and you see people trapped under debris, but the ceiling is falling all around you. What do you do?" All of the students raised their hands, all but one thirteen year old boy, who was told out to be the school delinquent. They said he was rude, unkind, and hurt his classmates, but from what Bakugou had collected about him seemed like total falsehoods. "You." He pointed at the blond haired boy, who looked up, and nodded, then stood.</p><p>"If you had a hardening quirk like Mr. Riot," He said, "You should find a mask first if the building was on fire, then use your hardening quirk and save them. If you didn't, you should get out of the building as fast as possible and get pro heroes who have the correct quirks to save them. Or if you were just really strong and fast, get them out of the debris and run from the building."</p><p>"Nice," He said, approving of the answer. "Does everyone know CPR-!"</p><p>Suddenly, the whole building shook and the lights died. Parts of the ceiling began to fall, so Bakugou rushed forward, grabbed the child he'd carried, the student who got into the class first, and the girl who'd answered his question, and held them all under his body to protect them from any falling debris, and Deku, Uruaka, and Kirishima did the same. All of the students were under the protection of the pros but one: The supposed delinquent. He was already under a small part of the ceiling that had fallen. Bakugou could see his head bleeding badly, and his arm looked crushed.</p><p>"Kid," He quickly said to the girl, who he knew had a force field quirk, "Use your quirk and protect them." Soon as she nodded and activated her quirk around the few of them, he rushed to the pile and began to throw the parts of the building off of the child.</p><p>"Can you hear me?!" He yelled, and felt for the child's heart beat, which was steady and loud. He didn't reply to the question, but that was okay.</p><p>"Bakugou! Watch out!" </p><p>Before he could move out of the way, he felt a large rock jab into his back, making him groan in pain.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Deku's voice said from beside him.</p><p>"I-i'm okay."</p><p>"Good. Call Shoto and get him here to help us." Deku then ran away and grabbed most of the class of children and ran from the room, followed by Kirishima and Uruaka.</p><p>"He'll already be bothered by the agency," Bakugou thought allowed and began to run from the room, because Kirishima and Uruaka had picked up the rest of the class.</p><p>"M-Mr. Z-zero."</p><p>Startled, he turned around and saw one child that had been left behind. He was trapped under a broken table that had a large pile of the destroyed ceiling on top of it.</p><p>"Hey, it's going to be okay," He said and ran over, "It's okay, i'm here." the child began to cry, and he felt awful. Bakugou began to tear the debris away, and when it was all gone, he picked the kid up and made sure he was okay. No bones were broken, somehow, and the only major injury was a cut on his arm. Running from the room, he ran down from the 73 floor and began to take the child to the other pros.</p><p>when he got to the 65th floor, he heard a loud crash then a scream, which made him stop. turning around in a circle, he found a woman and three men trapped under a fallen projection system. "Fuck," he whispered. "It's going to be okay!" he shouted, "I'll be right back, i swear!" He tripled his speed and rushed the child down to the first floor with the pros, then ran as fast as he could back to the people. </p><p>He got back to the room and tore the projection system off of them and picked all four of them up with great difficulty, and got them to the other pros.</p><p>"Alright, good job, Ground Zero. Go check up on our students," Deku said, but didn't turn around to check on Bakugou's wounds.</p><p>"Whatever," Bakugou tched, and snuck back into the building to make sure no one was left. he got back to his classroom and checked everywhere to make sure no students were left, but began to feel lightheaded as he searched. Smoke was filling the room, and the room was spinning.</p><p>"You can do this, Katsuki," he hissed to himself and kept searching. Finally, he heard something and turned around to a tiny pile of debris. He found a cat with a name tag on it.</p><p>"Blue," he read and looked at the cat, "Hey there, pretty boy." He smiled as he cat purred and rubbed against him. "Alright, let's go." He grabbed the cat and began to run from the room, but as he got to the door, a large part of the ceiling fell directly in front of him, causing a large rock to smash into his head.</p><p>when he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkens surrounding him, and felt his body cramped into a tiny space.</p><p>"O-o-ow," he rasped and tried to move, but pain shocked him, and he groaned, giving up on moving.</p><p>Guess this is it...</p><p>a quiet noise came though the ringing in his ears, "...Katsuki!"</p><p>"h-h-er-e," he coughed, and tried to move again. </p><p>"Dammit where are you!? talk to me, Katsu!"</p><p>"I-i'm h-her-e!" He called again. The hell do they think they are, calling me Katsu. Only Shoto and that old hag get to call me that. he thought angrily as a stream of musty light came though the rocks.</p><p>"You're going to be okay. I'm here." Bakugou closed his eyes as intense pain rocked his body. Who the hell is this person...</p><p>He felt himself being picked up, then the next thing he knew, he was outside the buidling on the ground with an angelic looking man leaning over him. He was perfect. I love him. He's so perfect. </p><p>"Katsuki? Katsuki!? Talk to me, baby!" Bakugou heard a vaguely familiar voice as his shoulders were shaken by the man.</p><p>"T-that hurts. S-s-t-op." He grunted, coughing.</p><p>"A-are you okay? What happened in there? Honey, i need you to talk to me and keep your eyes open." His cheek was touched, and he cracked his eyes open, and stared at the beautiful man. </p><p>"A-are you a hero? Why are you calling me honey? Who the fuck even are you?" Bakugou rasped, "Y-you. Angel? Y-y-your fam-milar," he choked awkwardly and coughed miserably. he felt his lungs and it felt like acid was burning through them. </p><p>After he said that, the man began to cry, then said, "It's okay, baby. You'll know soon." He picked up Katsuki's left hand and kissed the ring that must've been set there by him? "Just come back to me, Katsuki Bakugou. You promised you'd always come back. I'm holding you to it."</p><p>Bakugou felt himself be picked up on a stretcher, and closed his eyes as he was carried away.</p><p>~Time skip~</p><p>Bakugou opened his eyes to see a hospital room surrounding himself, then heard the door open, and saw his beloved Shoto walk slowly into the room.</p><p>"B-baby?" He called softly and walked to Bakugou's side.</p><p>"H-h-hey, Snowflake," Bakugou replied in a small, weak voice.</p><p>"Explo!" Shoto cried out in relief and smiled at Katsuki,  "S-so you know who i am now?"</p><p>"What are you talking about, baby?" He answered, confused, then smirked, "I don't know who saved me from the building. Its all fuzzy. I remember they looked like an angel. It was like in that moment, everything was perfect. I was with someone...or something i loved with all my heart and no one could break that bond. I loved every second of it. Even if i was about to die, i was happy."</p><p>"You had me worried there, Katsuki," Shoto muttered, and Bakugou saw tears springing into his eyes, "I'm glad you're alright, sir."</p><p>"Oh, dammit," He hissed, and told hold of Shoto's hand, "stop with the formalities. This is a private room. No one will know what goes on but us. You can yell at me." He readied himself for the loud yelling.</p><p>"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME, KATSUKI BAKUGOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME FOR HELP!?" Bakugou winced as Todoroki screamed at him, and tears dripped down his pale face, "I SAID I'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU. DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?!"</p><p>"Snowflake," Bakugou said, quieting his fiance and taking intertwining his fingers with his, "I didn't mean to scare you. I would've called you, but i knew that you would be called by the agencies, so i didn't take the time to do it so i could escort our students out so they could be safe. And i knew, if i did die, Deku would still be able to protect our city without me."</p><p>"Do NOT talk like that, Katsuki!" Shoto whined, slamming his fists onto the hospital bed, making Bakugou flinch, "What about me? Did you even think how it would effect me if you died?! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! I already think it's my fault that i didn't get there in time to help you. If i had just been sooner i could'v-"</p><p>"Shoto," Katsuki hissed, placing his hands on Shoto's shoulders and looking straight into his dual colored eyes, "Stop. Look at me. I'm okay. Even if you weren't the one who saved me, it's okay. I'm alive and that's what matters." He smiled at Todoroki who let out a choked sob and wrapped his arms roughly around Bakugou.</p><p>"Don't-!...Do NOT do that again," Todoroki whimpered into Bakugou's ear and intertwined his fingers into Katsuki's spiky hair, "I swear i'll always be by your side taking care of you."</p><p>"i'll be holding ya to that," Katsuki laughed and held Shoto close. "I'm just glad you're okay."</p><p>"Ditto," Todoroki sighed, laying his head on Bakugou's shoulder.</p><p>"Hero Shoto! We need you!"</p><p>Bakugou groaned as Shoto's walkie talkie went off. </p><p>"Iv'e gotta go. Stay safe, honey."</p><p>"You too, Snowflake," Katsuki smiled and kissed Todoroki's hand. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Shoto waved, then walked out, and Bakugou smiled.</p><p>"Maybe he was the angel that saved me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i dunno where i was going with this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>